Meet The Belangers!
episode infobox |series = DBLOK |creater = SandwichGuy649 |English title = Meet The Belangers! |Japanese title = ベランを満たす！ |episode number = 65 |English airdate = Fan Made |Manga chapters = Fan Made Plot Kab, hearing Cody brag about Goku's original journey, feels that he and his friends wants to know how Goku became a hero in the first place. Paul, a guy from the future appeared to the Cafe on the wrong timeline, and he sending him (along with Pan, Uub, and Android 9) back to the begin of Dragon Ball for one day. Kab and the others met a younger Goku, Bulma, Yamcha and Chi-Chi, who were at the Ox King's Castle putting out the fire, Chi-Chi starts having a crush on Kab instead of Goku. After that, Paul appears to return them to the present. Back in the present day, Kab discovers that his and his friends past actions have had drastic effects on the world; he and Tourettes Steve are brothers, Brolla never exist, his mother, Launch and Steve's dad, Normal Ted have been married for 20 years, Chi-Chi is married to Winston's grandfather, Videl is married to Winston's dad, Hond Belanger, Android 18 has a honeymoon with Android 17 that made 9 angry, Tyler Halls is host of Saturnday Night Live, and Stephen is the mayor of Doug much to Uub's joy. There also happens to be a cloakboard in Kab's room allowing 9 to explain his theory on what happened. Also, the world seems to be a much better place with Chi-Chi and Goku unwed, but Kab begs Paul to return tham to the past anyways so he can undo their mistake. Back in the past, the group finds Goku and tells him what they did to his life. After the plan, Goku is determined to accept Chi-Chi’s invitation, but stupidly blows his opportunity again and again, repeatedly asking Paul for a do-over. Goku again goes out with Krillin instead of keeping the date, Paul refuses to give the group another chance, and Chi-Chi is upset with Goku for missing their date. Goku and the group sneak into the dance to prevent the kiss that caused Chi-Chi to fall in love with Winston's grandfather. After Chi-Chi tells Goku that he’d had his chance and blown it, Goku almost gives up, and Pan realizes by looking at the photo of her family and seeing them fading away, but then demonstrates his passion - with some coaxing from Pan - by punching out Winston's grandfather and kissing Chi-Chi (and inadvertently hitting Hercule during the dance). He asks her to marry him, and she accepts. Android 9 and Uub performs Enrique Iglesias's "I Like It" and does well until 9 does a long note which shocks the audience. Afterwards, The group comes back to the present day to find that their life is now just the way it was originally except that Raditz and Nappa are alive and now seems to be living with them. Category:Fan Fiction